Tajemnicza wyspa/III/15
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XV. ''(Przebudzenie się wulkanu. — Piękna pora roku. — Powrót do prac. — Wieczór 15 października. — Telegram. — Zapytanie. — Odpowiedź. — Odjazd do zagrody. — Bilecik. — Przedłużenie linji. — Wybrzeże bazaltowe. — Podczas przypływu morza. — Podczas odpływu. — Pieczara. — Olśniewające światło.) '' Na znak dany przez inżyniera osadnicy zawiesili robotę i zeszli się, aby w milczeniu obserwować szczyt góry Franklina. Wulkan się więc przebudził i wyziewy przebiły warstwę mineralną nagromadzoną w głębi krateru. Czy jednak te podziemne ognie wywołają jaki gwałtowny wybuch? — oto była ostateczność nie do zaradzenia. Jednakże nawet w razie wybuchu, prawdopodobnie nie cała wyspa Lincolna doznałaby jego skutków. Wylewy materyj wulkanicznych nie zawsze bywają niszczące. Wyspa ta już raz przeniosła coś podobnego, jak świadczyły smugi zastygłej lawy na północnym spadku góry. Oprócz tego zaś, kształt krateru, zapadnięcie wyżłobione na wyższym jego kraju powinno było poprowadzić ognisty wylew w stronę przeciwną częściom żyznym wyspy. Z drugiej strony jednakże przeszłość nie poręczała stanowczo za przyszłość. Nieraz bowiem na szczycie wulkanów dawne kratery się zamykają a nowe stają otworem. Przypadek ten zdarzył się w obu światach, na Etnie, na Popocatepetl, na Orizabie, — a w przededniu wybuchu wszystkiego obawiać się można. Ostatecznie bowiem wystarczyłoby trzęsienia ziemi, zjawiska towarzyszącego czasami wybuchom wulkanicznym, do zmodyfikowania wewnętrznego układu góry i otwarcia nowych dróg dla wrącej lawy. Cyrus Smith wytłumaczył te rzeczy towarzyszom i nie przesadzając trudności położenia, zapoznał ich jednak z przychylnemi i wrogiemi w takim razie okolicznościami. Tak jednak czy owak, nie było żadnej rady. Pałac Granitowy nie zdawał się zagrożonym, chyba w razie trzęsienia ziemi, któreby zachwiało wyspą z gruntu. Ale o zagrodę należało się obawiać, w razie gdyby jaki nowy krater otworzył się od południowej strony góry Franklina. Od tego dnia wyziewy nie przestawały tworzyć pióropusza u szczytu góry Franklina, i rozpoznać nawet można było, że rosły wciąż na wysokość i szerokość, nie zdradzając jednak dotąd najmniejszego płomienia w swoich kłębach. Całe to zjawisko ogniskowało się dotychczas w niższej części głównego komina. Wśród tego jednak, za nadejściem pięknych dni, zabrano się na nowo do robót. Pospiesznie szła budowa statku, tembardziej że udało się Cyrusowi Smithowi przy pomocy katarakty utworzyć hydrauliczny tartak, dzielący pnie o wiele prędzej na deski i belki. Mechanizm tego przyrządu był tak prosty, jak używany zwyczajnie w wiejskich tartakach Norwegji. Nadać ruch pionowy sztuce drzewa a ruch poziomy pile — oto było całe zadanie, które inżynier rozwiązał przez użycie koła, dwóch cylindrów i bloków odpowiednio ustawionych. Przy końcu września skielet okrętu, mającego być goelettą, wznosił się już na przestrzeni warstatu. Założenie listew ukończono prawie w zupełności, tak że można już było ocenić kształty przyszłego statku. Goeletta ta, wysmukła od przodu, swobodna i lekka w tylnych częściach, mogła się widocznie nadać do dosyć dalekiej wyprawy w razie potrzeby; ale założenie pomostów i pokładów, odylowanie i wylanie smołą wnętrza i pokładu dużo jeszcze wymagało czasu. Na wielkie szczęście, ocalono wszystko żelaziwo brygu po wysadzeniu go podmorskiem w powietrze. Z uszkodzonych listew i belek Pencroff i Ayrton powyciągali śruby i wielką mnogość mosiężnych gwoździ. Okoliczność ta oszczędzała pracy i czasu kowalom, ale cieślom zostawało jeszcze huk roboty. Musiano jednak i tę pracę przerwać na tydzień dla żniw, sianokosów i zwózki zbiorów, w które obfitowała Wielka Terasa. Ale po ukończeniu tego, wszystkie chwile poświęcono już wyłącznie goelecie. Przy zbliżaniu się nocy pracownicy uczuwali prawdziwe wycieńczenie sił. Ażeby nie marnować czasu, zmienili godziny posiłku: objadowali o dwunastej, a wieczerzę jadali dopiero, gdy się całkiem ściemniło. Wówczas powracali do Granitowego Pałacu i spieszyli się, aby jak najprędzej użyć spoczynku. Niekiedy jednak rozmowa, jeżeli przedmiot jej żywo interesował, opóźniała nieco godzinę snu. Osadnicy puszczali się na tworzenie planów przyszłości i chętnie zastanawiali się nad zmianami, które mogła wywołać w ich położeniu, wyprawa goeletą do najbliższych lądów. Po nad temi wszystkiemi projektami jednakże, panowała zawsze myśl ostatecznego powrotu na wyspę Lincolna. Nie przyszło im nigdy do głowy opuścić całkiem tę osadę, ugruntowaną z takim trudem i powodzeniem a której komunikacja z Ameryką nadałaby nowy rozwój. Pencroff i Nab wyrażali nadzieję skończenia na niej dni swoich. — Harbercie — odzywał się nieraz marynarz — nie opuścisz nigdy wyspy Lincolna? — Nigdy, Pencroffie, szczególniej jeżeli i ty postanowisz pozostać na niej. — Co? postanowię? już dawno postanowiłem, mój chłopcze — odpowiadał Pencroff. Zaczekam tu na ciebie. Sprowadzisz tu swoją żonę i dzieci a ja z malców twoich tęgich wyrobię zuchów! — No, a więc to już rzecz postanowiona — kończył Harbert śmiejąc się i rumieniąc zarazem. — A pan, panie Cyrusie, — ciągnął dalej Pencroff porwany zapałem. — Pan pozostaniesz rządcą wyspy... Hę!... a ile by też ona mogła wyżywić mieszkańców? Co najmniej dziesięć tysięcy! Takie to brzmiały rozmowy; nikt nie powstrzymywał Pencroffa i od słowa do słowa kończyło się na tem, że korespondent zakładał na wyspie dziennik „New Lincoln Herald!“ Takie to już serce człowieka. Potrzeba zbudowania trwałego dzieła, dzieła któreby go przeżyło, to oznaka wyższości jego nad wszystkiem, co żyje na tej ziemi. Ona to ugruntowała jego panowanie i usprawiedliwia je na świecie całym. Zresztą kto wie, czy Jow i Top, nie mieli także swoich planików przyszłości? Ayrton pogrążony w milczeniu, myślał, że radby ujrzeć jeszcze lorda Glenarvana i zjawić się przed wszystkimi — zrehabilitowanym. Pewnego wieczora, 15 października, rozmowa bujająca wśród powyższych hypotez, przedłużyła się nad zwykłą miarę. Dziewiąta już wybiła... Już przeciągłe, źle ukryte poziewania wskazywały godzinę spoczynku i Pencroff szedł do swego łóżka, gdy nagle młotek elektryczny umieszczony w sali zabrzmiał ostrym dźwiękiem. Wszyscy znajdowali się w miejscu: Cyrus Smith, Gedeon Spilett, Harbert, Pencroff, Ayrton, Nab. Nikogo z osadników nie było w zagrodzie. Cyrus Smith powstał. Towarzysze jego poglądali po sobie, sądząc że omyliło ich ucho. — Co to ma znaczyć? — wykrzyknął Nab — chyba djabeł dzwoni? Nikt na to nie odpowiedział. — Czas jest burzliwy — zauważył Harbert. — Czyżby więc wpływ elektryczności nie mógł?... Urwał i nie skończył. Inżynier, ku któremu zwróciły się oczy wszystkich, potrząsł przecząco głową. — Czekajmy, — ozwał się wówczas Gedeon Spilett. Jeżeli to sygnał, ten co go wydał, znowu powtórzy! — Ale któż pan chcesz, żeby to był? — zawołał Nab. — Ba! — odparł Pencroff — ten co... W tej chwili słowa jego przeciął nowy odgłos dzwonka i wibracja młotka. Cyrus Smith podszedł do aparatu telegraficznego i puściwszy prąd po drucie, posłał do zagródy następujące zapytanie: — O co chodzi? W kilka chwil wskazówka obracająca się na tarczy z alfabetem, następującą odpowiedź składała mieszkańcom pałacu Granitowego: — „Spieszcie co tchu do zagrody...“ — Nakoniec!... — zawołał Cyrus Smith. O tak, nakoniec!... Nakoniec tajemnica miała się odsłonić. Wobec tego niezmiernego interesu, który ich pociągał do zagrody, całe znużenie osadników gdzieś znikło, z potrzeby odpoczynku nie zostało ani śladu. Nie wymieniwszy ani słowa, w kilka chwil opuścili Pałac Granitowy i wnet znaleźli się na wybrzeżu. Tylko Jow i Top zostali w domu. Mogło się bez nich obyć. Noc była czarna. Księżyc, właśnie w tym dniu na młodziku, zniknął wraz ze słońcem. Jak to zauważył Harbert, olbrzymie burzliwe chmury utworzyły rodzaj niskiego a ciężkiego sklepienia, nieprzepuszczającego najmniejszego promyka od gwiazd. Kilka błyskawic pochodzących ze skwaru i dalekiej jakiejś burzy oświetlało od chwili do chwili widnokrąg. Bardzo być mogło, że za kilka godzin, piorun zahuczy nad samą wyspą. Była to noc groźna. Ale ciemność, choćby najgłębsza nie mogła powstrzymać ludzi przywykłych do tej drogi do zagrody. Przeszli na lewe wybrzeże „Dziękczynnej“ doszli do Terasy, przebyli most potoku Glicerynowego i ruszyli dalej lasem. Szli dobrym krokiem, mocnem wzruszeniem przejęci. Nie ulegało już najmniejszej wątpliwości, że mieli wreszcie poznać owo tak poszukiwane rozwiązanie zagadki, imię owej tajemniczej istoty, co tak głęboko weszła w ich życie, tak wspaniale z nimi postępowała, tak potężnie działała! Czyż bowiem w istocie ów nieznajomy nie musiał niejako żyć z nimi wspólnie, aby znać tak wybornie do najdrobniejszych szczegółów ich potrzeby, słyszeć co się mówiło i występować zawsze w najważniejszej chwili. Wszyscy pogrążeni w myślach przyspieszali kroku. Pod tem sklepieniem z drzew, ciemność panowała taka, że nie było widać nawet kraju drogi. Zresztą najmniejszego szmeru nigdzie w lesie. Czworonogi i ptactwo pod wpływem ciężkiej atmosfery pochowały się bez ruchu i głosu. Najlżejsze tchnienie nie wzruszało liśćmi. Jedynie tylko kroki osadników odbrzmiewały w ciemnościach po stwardniałej ziemi. Milczenie panujące przez pierwszy kwadrans drogi przerwała jedynie następująca uwaga Pencroffa: — Należało wziąć z sobą latarnię. I ta odpowiedź inżyniera: — Znajdziemy inną w zagrodzie. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze opuścili Pałac Granitowy o dziewiątej i minut dwanaście. O dziewiątej i minut czterdzieści siedm przebyli już przestrzeń trzech mil na pięć oddzielających ujście Dziękczynnej od zagrody. W tej chwili, olbrzymie, białawe błyskawice zajaśniały nad wyspą, i zarysowały na czarno koronkę liści. Te potężne błyski olśniewały i zaćmiewały wzrok. Burza widocznie wkrótce miała się rozhulać. Błyskawice robiły się coraz szybsze i jaskrawsze. Daleki grzmot huczał w głębokościach nieba. Atmosfera stawała się duszącą. Osadnicy szli naprzód, jakby popychani jakąś nieodpartą siłą. O kwadrans na dziesiątą, jaskrawa błyskawica pokazała im tuż ogrodzenie ostrokołowe zagrody — a zaledwo weszli w bramę, piorun zahuczał ze straszliwą potęgą. W mgnieniu oka przebiegli podwórzec zagrody, i znaleźli się przed domem mieszkalnym. Prawdopodobnie musiał się tu znajdować nieznajomy, ponieważ telegram mógł być ztąd tylko wysłany. Żadne światło jednak nie pobłyskiwało z okien. Inżynier zastukał do drzwi. Nie było odpowiedzi. Wówczas Cyrus Smith otworzył drzwi i osadnicy weszli do pokoju, pokrytego w tej chwili głębokim mrokiem. Nab skrzesał ognia, i za chwilę potem zapalona latarnia przesuwała się już po wszystkich zakątkach pokoju... Nigdzie nie było nikogo... Każda rzecz znajdowała się w tym stanie, w jakim ją ostatni raz pozostawiono. — Byliżbyśmy ofiarą ułudy? — szepnął Cyrus Smith. Nie!... To być nie mogło!... Telegram brzmiał przecież wyraźnie: — Spieszcie co tchu do zagrody! Przybliżyli się wszyscy do stołu, na którym był umieszczony aparat i wszystko co do niego należało. Wszystko leżało na miejscu, stos i skrzynia w której się mieścił, jak również przyrząd odbierający i przesyłający depesze. — Kto tu był ostatnim razem? — spytał inżynier. — Ja, panie Smith — odrzekł Ayrton... — A to było?... — Przed czterema dniami... — Ah!... Zapiska!... zawołał Harbert, wskazując jakiś papier leżący na stole. Na tym papierze stały następujące słowa, w języku angielskim: „Idźcie w ślad za nowym drutem.“ — W drogę!... zawołał Cyrus Smith, pojąwszy że depeszę wysłano nie z zagrody, ale z tajemniczego schronienia, które drut dodatkowy, przyczepiony do dawnego, łączył bezpośrednio z Pałacem Granitowym. Nab pochwycił za zapaloną latarnię i wszyscy opuścili zagrodę. Burza właśnie rozhukała się z niezmierną gwałtownością; przerwa dzieląca błyskawicę od uderzenia piorunu zmniejszała się coraz widoczniej. Huragan miał zapanować wkrótce nad górą Franklina i całą wyspą. Przy świetle powtarzających się błyskawic widać było szczyt wulkanu dymiący całemi kłębami. W całej tej części zagrody, która się roztaczała pomiędzy domem a ostrokołem nie było nigdzie śladu komunikacji telegraficznej. Ale, skoro wyszli za bramę, inżynier przybiegłszy prosto do pierwszego słupa, postrzegł przy świetle błyskawicy nowy drut ciągnący się od izolatora do ziemi... — Oto jest! — zawołał. Drut ten ciągnął się po ziemi, ale w całej długości swojej otoczony był substancją odosabniającą, jak telegraf podmorski, co zapewniało przejście prądowi. Kierunek jego zdał się dążyć przez lasy i południową część góry — a więc ku zachodowi... — Idźmy za nim! — rzekł Cyrus Smith. I częścią przy świetle latarni, częścią przy odbłyskach piorunu, posuwali się osadnicy drogą przez drut wskazaną. W tej chwili grzmot piorunu dawał się słyszeć bez przerwy, a natężenie jego było tak wielkie, że nie można było słowa wymienić pomiędzy sobą. Zresztą nie szło tu o gadaninę, ale o posuwanie się naprzód. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze weszli naprzód na ścianę góry, wznoszącą się pomiędzy doliną zagrody a doliną potoku Katarakty, którą przebyli w punkcie najwęższym. Drut, bądźto wyciągnięty na niskich gałęziach drzew, bądź też wlokący się po ziemi, prowadził ich wiernie. Inżynier sądził, że ta metaliczna nić zatrzyma się gdzie w głębi doliny, i że tam znajdzie się schronienie nieznajomego. Ale nic podobnego się nie stało. Trzeba było wejść na południowo-zachodnią ścianę góry, a następnie spuścić się na ową bezpłodną terasę, którą zamykał mur z bazaltów nagromadzonych w tak osobliwy sposób. Od czasu do czasu, jeden lub drugi z osadników schylał się, macał ręką drut i wskazywał kierunek drogi. Nie ulegało już jednak wątpliwości, że drut ten zmierzał prosto ku morzu. Tam zapewne, w głębi jakichś wulkanicznych skalisk, znajdowało się owo schronienie, tak napróżno dotychczas poszukiwane. Niebo stało całe w ogniu. Błyskawica wyprzedzała błyskawicę. Mnóstwo ciosów piorunu uderzało w szczyt wulkanu i wpadało w krater wśród gęstych kłębów dymu. Chwilami można było sądzić, że góra bucha płomieniem. Na kilka minut przed dziesiątą przybyli osadnicy do położonego wysoko krańca góry, panującego nad Oceanem od zachodu. Wiatr się zbudził... Fala ryczała o pięćset stóp poniżej. Cyrus Smith obliczył, że on i towarzysze uszli około mili i pół od zagrody. W tem miejscu, drut zapuszczał się pomiędzy skały, schodząc po dosyć stromej pochyłości wąskim i kapryśnie zarysowanym wąwozem. Osadnicy zapuścili się w ślad za nim, narażając się na wywołanie jakiego obsypu skał, stojących nad nimi w niepewnej równowadze i na strącenie w morze. Schodzenie przedstawiało niezmierne niebezpieczeństwo, ale osadnicy nasi już stracili wszelką na to uwagę, przestali być panami siebie, nieodparta siła ciągnęła ich ku owemu tajemniczemu celowi, jak magnes żelazo. To też jakby nieświadomie, zeszli w ów wąwóz, który nawet przy najjaśniejszym dniu był prawie nie do przebycia. Kamienie toczyły się i rzucały błyski jak rozpalone bolidy, gdy wpadły w promień błyskawicowego światła. Cyrus Smith szedł na czele. Ayrton zamykał pochód. W jednem miejscu ledwo mogli postępować krok za krokiem, gdzieindziej znowu ześlizgiwali się bez tchu z gładkiej skały, podnosili się i szli dalej. Nakoniec, drut gwałtownie skręcił i dotknął do skał nadbrzeżnych, stanowiących prawdziwy stos raf, o który fale przypływu, musiały się rozbijać. Osadnicy doszli do najniższego krańca bazaltowego muru. Tu rozwinęło się przed nimi małe rozgałęzienie góry, zniżające się horyzontalnie i równolegle do morza. Drut ciągnął się wzdłuż niego — osadnicy poszli za drutem. Tak uszli zaledwie sto kroków, gdy rozgałęzienie, zniżyło się po umiarkowanej pochyłości aż do samego poziomu morza. Inżynier pochwycił za drut i postrzegł, że zagłębia się w morzu. Towarzysze, stojący przy nim, osłupieli. Okrzyk ciężkiego zawodu, prawie krzyk rozpaczy wydarł im się z piersi. Trzebaż więc było rzucić się w fale i w nich szukać jakiejś podmorskiej jaskini? W stanie podbudzenia moralnego i fizycznego, w jakim się znajdowali, uczyniliby to bez wahania. Jedno słowo inżyniera ich powstrzymało. Cyrus Smith powiódł towarzyszy w zagłębienie pomiędzy skałami, a gdy tam stanęli: — Zaczekajmy, — rzekł. — Teraz trwa przypływ. Skoro nadejdzie odpływ, droga się otworzy. — Cóż jednak pozwala panu wierzyć...? spytał Pencroff. — On nie byłby nas wezwał, gdyby miało zabraknąć środków dostania się do niego. Cyrus Smith wypowiedział to z takim akcentem silnego przekonania, że nikt nie odważył się zaprotestować. Zresztą uwaga jego była wielce loiczną. Należało przypuszczać, że u stóp muru znajdował się otwór, dostępny w czasie odpływu, choć obecnie zalany przez fale. Szło więc tylko o kilka godzin cierpliwości. Osadnicy przesiedzieli je w milczeniu, sciśnięci w kupkę i ukryci pod rodzajem portyku, wyżłobionego w skale. Deszcz zaczął tymczasem padać — i wkrótce chmury rozdarte gromami, zamieniły się w istne spadające potoki. Echa powtarzały huk piorunu i nadawały mu majestatyczny rozdźwięk. Wzruszenie osadników dochodziło do najwyższego stopnia. Tysiące myśli dziwnych, nadprzyrodzonych przechodziło im przez głowę, wywołując jakieś nadludzkie zjawisko, które jedynie mogło odpowiedzieć wyobrażeniu, jakie sobie wyrobili o genjuszu wyspy. O północy Cyrus Smith, zabrawszy z sobą latarnię, zszedł aż nad samo morze, dla rozpatrzenia się w położeniu skał. Już od dwóch godzin odpływ się zaczął. Poprzedni domysł nie omylił inżyniera. Sklepienie jakiegoś obszernego wydrążenia poczęło się zarysowywać nad wodą. Drut skręcając pod kątem prostym, zagłębiał się w tę ziejącą paszczę. Cyrus Smith powrócił do towarzyszy i rzekł im z prostotą: — Za godzinę można będzie wejść w otwór... — A więc istnieje?.. spytał Pencroff. — Czyżeście wątpili o tem? — odparł Cyrus Smith. — Ależ ta pieczara będzie napełniona wodą, do pewnej wysokości — zauważył Harbert. — Albo osycha w zupełności — odrzekł Cyrus Smith — i w takim razie przebędziemy ją piechotą, — albo nie osycha, a wtedy niezawodnie znajdzie się jakiś środek transportu do naszego rozporządzenia. Minęła godzina. Zeszli wszyscy po ulewnym deszczu nad samo morze. W trzy godziny poziom wód się zniżył o stóp piętnaście. Szczyt łuku zakreślonego przez sklepienie pieczary wznosił się nad poziomem fal co najmniej na stóp osiem. Była to jakby arkada mostu, pod którą przechodziły wody, zmięszane z pianą. Schyliwszy się, postrzegł inżynier jakiś czarny przedmiot, unoszący się na powierzchni morza i przyciągnął go do siebie. Była to łódź, przywiązana na linie do jakiegoś wewnętrznego punktu. Łódź ta była z blachy żelaznej nitowanej. Dwa wiosła leżały w jej głębi, pod ławkami. — Wsiadajmy — rzekł Cyrus Smith. Za chwilę osadnicy, siedzieli już w łodzi. Nab i Ayrton wzięli się do wioseł, Pencroff usiadł u steru; Cyrus Smith na przodzie, oparłszy latarnię o kraj łodzi, oświecał drogę. Sklepienie, z początku bardzo szerokie, gdy łódź się pod nie wsunęła, poczęło się nagle podnosić, ale ciemność okolna była zbyt głęboka a światło latarni nadto niedostateczne, ażeby podobna było poznać obszar tej pieczary, jej szerokość, wysokość i głębokość. W pośród tej budowli bazaltowej panowało imponujące milczenie. Żaden szelest z zewnątrz tu nie przenikał i nawet huk piorunów nie mógł się przedrzeć przez masywne te ściany. W niektórych częściach globu istnieją takie niezmierne pieczary, rodzaj naturalnych krypt, datujących się od swojej epoki geologicznej. Jedne zalane są wodami morza, inne zamykają w łonie swojem całe jeziora. Taką jest grota Fingala na wyspie Staffa, jednej z Hebrydów; takie groty Morgat nad zatoką Douarnesek w Bretanji; groty Bonifacio w Korsyce, Lyse-Fiord w Norwegji; taką samą niezmierna pieczara Mammuta w Kentucky, wysoka na pięćset stóp a długa przeszło mil dwadzieścia! W wielu punktach ziemi przyroda wyżłobiła takie krypty i zachowała je ku podziwieniu ludzi. Co do pieczary, którą osadnicy właśnie badali, ciągnęła się ona aż do środka wyspy. Od kwadransa łódź posuwała się naprzód wykonywując zakręty, które inżynier wskazywał Pencroffowi tonem urywanym. Naraz zawołał: — Więcej na prawo! Statek zmienił kierunek i podsunął się pod prawą ścianę pieczary. Inżynier pragnął słusznie przekonać się, czy drut ciągnął się wciąż jeszcze wzdłuż tej ściany. Był tam istotnie, przyczepiony do występujących skał. — Naprzód! — ozwał się Cyrus Smith. I obadwa wiosła, zanurzając się naraz w czarnych toniach, uniosły łódź. Tak płynęli jeszcze około kwadransa i od wejścia do pieczary musieli już upłynąć z pół mili, gdy naraz głos Cyrusa Smitha dał się słyszeć znowu. — Stójcie! — zawołał. Łódź się zatrzymała i osadnicy spostrzegli żywe światło oblewające olbrzymią kryptę, tak głęboko wyżłobioną we wnętrznościach ziemi. Wysoko na sto stóp zaokrąglało się sklepienie, unoszone na słupach bazaltowych, które zdały się być wszystkie odlane z jednej formy. Nieregularne stoczystości kapryśnie zarysowane żebra wspierały się na tych kolumnach, wzniesionych tysiącami przez naturę w pierwszych epokach formacji globu. Odłamki bazaltowe, osadzone jeden w drugi, miały wysokości od czterdziestu do pięćdziesięciu stóp, a woda spokojna pomimo wzburzenia, panującego na zewnątrz, obmywała ich stopy. Blask ogniska świetlnego, na które wskazał inżynier, chwytając za każdy kąt pryzmatyczny i przebijając go swemi ostrzami z płomieni, przenikał, rzec można ściany, jak gdyby były przejrzyste i zamieniał w lśniące nieszlifowane klejnoty wszystkie wydatności tej budowli. Na podstawie znanego fenomenu odbicia, woda odtwarzała na swojej powierzchni te różnorodne blaski, tak iż łódź zdawała się pławić pomiędzy dwiema jaśniejącemi płaszczyznami. Niepodobna było się mylić co do natury promieniowania wydzielanego przez to ognisko świetlne, którego promienie ostre i z linij prostych złożone łamały się o każdy kąt ściany, o każde żebro olbrzymiej krypty. Światło to pochodziło z elektrycznego źródła, i już sam biały kolor jego dostatecznie o tem przekonywał. Było to słońce tej pieczary, napełniające ją całą. Na znak Cyrusa Smitha opadły wiosła, wywołując wytrysk istnej ulewy djamentów i łódź skierowała się ku ognisku świetlnemu, od którego wkrótce znalazła się nie dalej jak o sześćdziesiąt sążni. W tem miejscu szerokość wodnej płaszczyzny wynosiła około trzystu pięćdziesięciu stóp, i można już było dojrzeć, po za olśniewającem ogniskiem olbrzymi mur bazaltowy zamykający wszelkie wyjście z tamtej strony. Pieczara rozszerzyła się więc znacznie i morze utworzyło w niej rodzaj małego jeziora. A sklepienie, ściany boczne, wszystkie te pryzmy, wszystkie cylindry, wszystkie stożki pławiły się w świetle elektrycznem do tego stopnia, iż ten blask zapożyczony zdał się być ich własnym i rzekłbyś, że te kamienie rznięte w ścianki, jak wielkiej ceny djamenty, światłem się pocą. W samym środku jeziora jakiś długi przedmiot wrzecionowatego kształtu unosił się na powierzchni wód owiany milczeniem, nieruchomy. Blask, wychodzący zeń, wybuchał z boków jego jak z dwóch paszczy hutniczego pieca, rozpalonych do białości. Przyrząd ten, podobny do niezmiernego wieloryba, miał długości około dwustu pięćdziesięciu stóp a wznosił się od dziesięciu do dwunastu stóp nad poziomem morza. Łódź zbliżyła się doń powoli. Stojący na przedzie Cyrus Smith, powstał i patrzył, ulegając gwałtownemu wzruszeniu. Nagle obrócił się i chwytając korespondenta za ramię: — Ależ to on!... — zawołał. — Nikt inny tylko on!... On!... I upadł na ławkę, wymawiając szeptem jakieś nazwisko, które tylko Gedeon Spilett usłyszał. Niewątpliwie i korespondent znał to nazwisko, bo sprawiło ono na nim zadziwiające wrażenie, i przytłumionym głosem odpowiedział: — On!... Wywołaniec!... — Tak to on!... — odrzekł Cyrus Smith. Na rozkaz inżyniera, łódź zbliżyła się do tego osobliwego pływającego przyrządu, i przybiła do lewego jego boku z którego wytryskał strop światła przez grubą szybę. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze weszli na platformę. Przed nimi była otwarta na oścież klapa. Rzucili się wszyscy w ten otwór. U spodu drabinki otwierał się kurytarz wewnętrzny w kierunku całej długości przyrządu oświetlony elektrycznie. U jego końca znajdowały się drzwi, które Cyrus Smith otworzył. Sala zdobna bogato, którą osadnicy spiesznie przebiegli, dotykała do bibljoteki, której sufit świetlisty wylewał potoki jasności. W głębi bibljoteki szerokie podwoje, zamknięte również, ustąpiły pod ręką inżyniera. Obszerna sala, rodzaj muzeum w którem się tłoczyły obok skarbów natury mineralnej, dzieła sztuki i cuda przemysłu, przedstawiła się oczom osadników, sądzących, iż ich ktoś przeniósł czarodziejsko w świat sennych marzeń. Tu ujrzeli na bogatej sofie leżącego człowieka, który zdał się nie postrzegać ich obecności. Wówczas Cyrus podniósł głos i ku niesłychanemu zdziwieniu towarzyszy wyrzekł te słowa: — Kapitanie Nemo, wezwałeś nas? Oto jesteśmy.